


A VERY HOT SNOW

by Dragonstars100



Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: F/M, Northern Lights, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Snow Holidays, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: Donald and his wife Lyla Lay Duck are on holiday with their children in the snows of Norway, when the sun goes down the temperatures will rise ...
Relationships: Donald Duck/Lyla Lay
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	A VERY HOT SNOW

**Author's Note:**

> The union of this couple of the future shows how, for that universal feeling which is love, together we can do everything ...

"So, are you ready, Lyla?" her husband told her.  
"I'm always ready, Donald ... what awaits us when we get to the end of the track?" was Lyla's reply.  
"So ... whoever arrives last pays for dinner !!" Nik said as he put on his skis and swooped down. “Here we go, Tyler! Let's show your mother and your sister Raven who's in charge at home ... "  
"Cursed...! Raven, as soon as we distance them and win, I authorize you to mock them ... ”replied the blonde droid, all dressed in a skintight white and blue ski suit, with ski goggles.  
They were on the top of a long track, one winter morning, with many other tourists, attracted by that uncontaminated place and lovers of the climate, albeit harsh but all in all beautiful in the north of the world.  
They had taken a vacation after a long period of work, with Donald who had created and implemented the speed of the Ducklair Tower PCs, as well as two companies whose executives had entered into negotiations with Uncle Scrooge for the excellent work done by his nephew. , who was rewarded for this - reluctantly of course - with an increase in salary; instead his wife Lyla had conducted some interviews with the new managers of the space program aimed at creating the conditions for the exploration of the outer solar system beyond Saturn, given that on some satellites of the ringed planet (Titan above all, but also the moon of ice Enceladus) and on those of Jupiter (Europa and Ganymede) there were already colonies, as well as obviously several citadels on the planet Mars (Red Duckburg in the north and the small Little Scarlet Goose and Orange Swan at the foot of Mount Olympus) thanks to the progress that he had made in order to create for the first time the first terrestrial colonies on other planets, starting also from the Moon. Yes, they had been quite intense months, but the Duck Couple had always shown great harmony, collaboration and complicity ... sometimes Nik and Lyla went to the same place for work and being together was even better! And if their children were there too (adopted but it was just a detail) they felt like a big family.  
But the most beautiful and sweetest moment came when they had to leave for holidays or even just a few days of rest, and then they went to hot and exotic destinations (the couple's favorites, in which the superhero and the blonde droid showed their physique. stupendous) or, as in this case, skiing in the mountains keeping the two children in a thermal backpack ... to be precise they went to Norway, north of the capital Oslo, where the cold touched peaks of thirty or forty degrees below zero.  
“Take me, Lyla! You're too slow! " her husband teased her, but the droid was not a girl to give up easily, so much so that after a few curves in the snow, she managed to join him, just as little Raven made a face and Lyla with her hand said "Marameo!" overtaking them. But Donald did not lose heart and after a look at Tyler (the little shrewd look ...) he began to pick up speed by moving with the poles and giving quick movements to the sides of the slope, turning as wide as possible so that the skis would have more stability ... and in fact he returned to join Lyla, completely surprised to find him again ahead ... but perhaps not so much. He smiled indulgently.  
For several minutes it was a continuous overcoming and overcoming each other until the arrival where there was a refuge where they served refreshing food ... an excellent opportunity to put something in your teeth.  
"We made you eat the snow, huh ..." Donny said as he grabbed a hot sandwich and fed Tyler with hot soup in the meantime.  
“But listen, Raven… after we let him win now she thinks she's the best! But in your opinion who is better among us? " Lyla said in a mock first-class tone. "Mum stronger ..." repeated the little Raven, who had already learned to pronounce some sentences of complete sense.  
"And sure, because she wasn't with me, Lyla ... but who's the strongest, Tyler?" the superhero said in response. "Tuuuuu, pafi ..." said the little one, slightly delayed in learning the words but still on the right track.  
Both parents laughed heartily as they hugged the two babies in their warm arms and at the same moment Nik and Lyla kissed, just as the sun split them with the warm rays.  
The night fell early in the Nordic country, and in fact the whole Duck family was inside a small house all to themselves, part of a hotel complex located between the Norwegian fjords and the white mountains.  
And it was precisely at that moment that Donald, Lyla, Raven and Tyler observed the greatest spectacle of nature, present since time immemorial: THE NORTHERN LIGHTS! Oh, image of a dimension with fairy outlines ...  
Both side by side and embraced, the superhero and the droid journalist watched the iridescent lights change color in a starry sky, so much so that they were hypnotized ... they had never seen such beauty that only Mother Nature could offer. The two children were also watching the colors, uttering words of surprise and raising their hands covered by small gloves, both on the legs of their parents.

It was almost midnight when Lyla and Donald brought them to the cot, wrapping them in warm and soft blankets, before returning to see the Northern Lights again.

Go with the lemon ...

Still embraced, with Lyla on Donny's legs, she was leaning her blond hair wrapped in a bun on her husband's shoulder, covered with a white woolen earmuff, while he gently stroked her and kissed her on her face.  
"Lyla, my love ... this show on Earth is unique ... but it will never reach your level of infinity ... because being with you is like getting lost in infinity ..." he repeated, literally enraptured by her look and from her eyes.  
"This is not true, love ... if I am in your arms at this moment and in many other moments, I feel alive, I feel part of everything that exists around us ..." he murmured these last words starting to massage the upper part of the chest. That gesture amounted to only one thing ...  
Donald gave another quick glance at her partner, before he kissed her gently and after her with great passion. Lyla squeezed him hard but not to suffocate him (ok, he had a tough body, but she was a droid, so her strength was immeasurable), intertwining tongues and teeth, getting lost in a sea of tenderness, bending her heads to savor the taste of their mouths.  
Then, here ... their eyes were about to say what they already imagined ... Nik took her in his arms by the legs, with Lyla wrapping her hands around his neck, as she began to gently bite his shoulder as she him, entering the cottage and sheltering himself from the polar cold (- 50 ° below zero!) and continuing towards the bedroom. With great effort Donald closed the door still holding Lyla in her arms, who helped him to take off his flannel shirt while he was taking off her fuchsia sweater and at the same time starting to suck her breasts and nipples, both of them getting excited.  
“Ah! Yes, my sweet Nik ... how much I love you ... how much I want you, love ... "as he pinned her to her soft bed, squeezing her tightly, while she had gripped her legs. His member was starting to harden, while Lyla had melted her blond hair and Donald was pulling off her red panties.  
"My God, Lyla, you are ... you are my snow queen ... your body, your sweetness, your kindness, your sensitivity ... I wish I could stop time now ..." said the superhero , completely enraptured by his wife's ever-shining beauty.  
"We can do it together, my beloved Donald ... when it's the two of us, everything doesn't make sense ... you've always taught me that ..." he loved to repeat the droid.  
In a flash, Donny kissed her face and her flat, toned stomach before licking her blonde pussy. "Ohhhh, yeah yeah yeah ... how much I love you, Donald Duck !! go on, please ... ”Lyla said, also taken by her husband's sensual gesture, who licked her soft part in a rough way, without stopping.  
The sensation that the couple felt was limitless, so much so that at a certain point Donald got up from her legs to look at her face, before the journalist kissed him again ... and after a few minutes she was the one to get on top of him insert his member into the vagina. “Ah! Lyla, what are you ... ”Donny said, filled with painful but wonderfully heavenly pleasure.  
Lyla was putting her hands on his chest as she moved forward and backward with her pelvis, in union with her husband's body ... "Ah ... ah, yes ... I am yours, my love ... I am madly in love with you! " she sensually whispered the droid.  
Donald had his eyes closed, as had happened before, but when it came to fucking his wife, he didn't matter to him, as to her. "Lyla, my divine droid ... oh, yes, love ..." he repeated hypnotized as he massaged his wife's breasts with slow movements to caress her plump skin and the firmness of her nipples.  
From the day they made love for the first time, officially engaged and then married in a relatively short time, every moment was good to have a long fuck, because they never knew how to resist each other, especially when they were alone (or with children elsewhere) ...  
Instead, they were now accelerating more and more, as if the speed at which they were connected through their reproductive organ gave them a sense of dependence ...  
“Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes! ... yes, love ... continue ... ”the blonde droid repeated with her eyes closed.  
“Lyla! Ah! My universal treasure ... ah! " Donald answered with muffled words.  
"It's happening! Lyla, she's going to… ”he said pleadingly.  
"Not now, Nik, please ... not yet ..." she was saying too excitedly.  
And it was the moment when the superhero showed off the explosion of a giant quantity of semen in Lyla's vagina, from which he expelled an equal quantity of boiling oil that gave an immense and burning heat to Donald Duck's member ... but he it was far too strong and resilient, so much so that it increased his excitement.  
"LYYYYLAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!"  
"DONAAAAAAAALLLLLLDDDDD !!!!!"  
And they both bit their shoulders, as a sign of mutual belonging.

It was still night when Lyla, close beside him, caressed him on the face and on his feathered chest ... Donald had his right arm around her waist, while he smelled the scent of rose essence emanating from his wife and companion of many adventures . He kissed her on her face and after her on her warm beak, joining his tongue to hers. They held each other hug and tight, looking into each other's eyes.  
“How much do I love you, my sweetest Lyla? I feel in a place of only happiness with you ... you give me your life, my love ... ”he said to her with honeyed words. "I love you so much, Lyla ...". She, smiling brightly, returned him.  
“I love you to death, my love… my pure superhero with a noble heart… you have no idea how lucky I am to be with you and our children… by the way, I hope they haven't woken up. .. ”said the droid a little worried.  
Donny cheered her up by putting a hand on her cheek. "It's okay, my dear ... we are in a wonderful place, always together, and with no one to fight ... I am happy to be with you ... I will always protect you, I will defend you from everything, you and the children ... you are my life ... ”he said almost moved.  
"Oh, love ..." she said in response, shedding a light tear of black oil. "I live from your soul, and from Raven and Tyler's soul ... since we got married my life has always been just a crescendo of emotions, but when I am with you and the children ... I feel stronger ! And more serene ... I can't describe this feeling to you ... ”she said with sweet words.  
Donny held her even tighter. "Even I can't tell you how much my life with you has improved ... at work, when we are called to give justice to those in need, when we go to the playground with the children ... at home, when we are all together ... q like when we are on holiday by the sea or in the mountains ... tell me, is there anything else that can make us happier than we already are? " her husband said in words exuding emotion as he stroked her blond hair. The droid kissed him tenderly, reciprocated by his tongue and beak, while she still held her pinned to the bed.  
Making love for them couldn't be more beautiful than this, all accompanied by colorful and boundless images such as the Northern Lights, which surrounded the small house where the Duck family was in a symbolic warm embrace.  
The future was only THEM!

**Author's Note:**

> An always special dedication to Masterofdestiny and all my readers, including Alendarkstar, CPDLS and IsabellaNajera


End file.
